Sólo una amistad
by lauzzz
Summary: Luka y Miku celebran "íntimamente" una fiesta pijama para ganar todo ese tiempo perdido que no pueden verse. Disfrutan juntas hasta que pasa una cosa espectacular: y es que Luka "amanece" de una forma distinta.


Hoola ^^ Hacía tiempo que no escribía, y ya iba siendo hora. Tenía desde hace tiempo muchas ganas de escribir un fanfic de Miku x Luka, así que aquí está tras tantos intentos fallidos =_= Al menos me gusta mucho el resultado de éste, por lo que es definitivo. Constará de dos episodios (no más), y bueno no hará falta avisar que hay contenido YURI =) Por lo que alejénse aquellas/os que no le gusten ya que se aceptan críticas constructivas pero no las típicas que se quejan de los gustos de uno (para gustos, colores).

El resumen más o menos es el que está puesto: _Luka y Miku celebran "íntimamente" una fiesta pijama para ganar todo ese tiempo perdido que no pueden verse. Disfrutan juntas hasta que pasa una cosa espectacular: y es que Luka "amanece" de una forma distinta. Con tres complementos perrunos que darán a Miku muchos aprietos y comeduras de cabeza, pero a la vez una oportunidad única que no podrá desaprovechar._

* * *

><p><strong>1ª Quisiera dormir junto a ti<strong>

Se estaba mirando al espejo con la intención de ver en su reflejo algún pelo despeinado, alguna miga de la merienda en las comisuras o cualquier imperfección que pudiera estropear su apariencia. Estaba al caer el momento que desde hace días tanto ansiaba, quería estar más que perfecta para la situación.

Con un peine empezó a cepillarse el cabello carmesí que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Teniéndolo tan largo, enseguida le aparecían nudos en cualquier lado, y eso a medida que pasaban los años le iba siendo un poco molesto.

- Grr, algún día me cortaré el pelo hasta las orejas.-maldijo entrecerrando los ojos azul cielo al comprobar que a pesar de haberse pasado el peine unas dos veces, seguían apareciendo esos dichosos nudos.

Una vez desistió en la sesión de peluquería, se dedicó a sus dientes. Mientras cogía el cepillo de dientes y colocaba la pasta dental, se iba mirando la dentadura, abriendo la boca y sonriendo una y otra vez. Quería comprobar si estaba lo suficientemente decente como para enseñarla. Aunque sino lo fuera tampoco podría hacer nada.

Acababa de terminar de enjuagarse la boca y se colocaba los tirantes de su camisón lila que de vez en cuando se deslizaban por los hombros, cuando sonó el timbre de casa.

Corriendo, fue hacía la puerta. Iba en camisón, pero eso no importaba. Después de todo, aquello iba a ser una fiesta pijama. Habría terminado en pijama igualmente.

Una vez llegó y tocó el pomo de la puerta, sin esperar ni unos segundos más, abrió.

- ¡Luka!-gritó emocionada al reconocer fugazmente unos cabellos rosas mientras se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos, echándose a los brazos de su recién llegada.

No le había ni mirado a la cara, pero no hacía falta. Sabía que era ella, no esperaba a nadie más. Y los brazos que le recogieron y le abrazaron eran evidentemente los suyos. Aquel perfume, aquellos mechones pelirrosas, no podía ser otra persona.

- Cuánto tiempo, Miku, ¿verdad? –dijo sonriente Luka. Empezó a acariciarle el cabello con suavidad.

Sí. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían. Y la echaba tanto de menos que no podía siquiera despegarse de ella para hacerle entrar a casa. A su casa, donde ese día ella dormiría. Y es que, desde hacía un tiempo le había invitado.

Ellas vivían muy lejos, por tanto era muy difícil que se pudieran ver. Aun así, por internet se comunicaban muy a menudo y siempre sabían la una de la otra. Miku estaba ansiosa por verla, además siempre que se habían podido ver, habían estado rodeadas de amigos. Era totalmente lógico algo así, pues Luka tenía muchos amigos por ver al igual que ella, pero ella quería un día en el que estuvieran ellas solas, nadie más. Y por fin había llegado.

"_Y aprovecharé esta oportunidad_…" murmuró en sus adentros para darse ánimos, apretando el puño y mirando al frente con decisión mientras Luka iba por delante suya; Le dirigía hacia el comedor.

_No, no… No me atrevo_ rectificó enseguida armando una mueca de angustia. Sólo el hecho de pensarlo, le hacía temblar las piernas.

Una vez llegaron al comedor, Luka colocó la mochila de viaje sobre la mesa con cuidado y después de echar una hojeada rápida a la iluminada sala bastante fascinada por los miles de adornos que había en las estanterías, paredes y mesitas, se le quedó mirando con una media sonrisa. Pudo ver como ésta le daba un repaso con la mirada de pies a cabeza sin ningún tipo de reparo.

- Veo que te has adelantado en ponerte el pijama.-amplió la sonrisa. Ante la situación embarazosa, no tardaron los coloretes de Miku en coger un tono rosado. Aún así, la pelirrosa continuó:- Estás muy sexy con esa falda tan cortita.

Los ojos de Luka se dirigieron por un momento a la falda, y por lo tanto, a sus muslos. No sabía ya que hacer, así que se llevó las manos a los mofletes y se quedó mirando el suelo atolondrada. Luka no pareció ni darse cuenta de su incomodidad, enseguida volvió a distraerse con los decorados.

Después de eso, Miku estuvo mucho más animada y contenta, con ciertas esperanzas que no quería tomar en serio. No podía evitar tararear mientras preparaba palomitas y bebidas. Luka le esperaba en el comedor, poniendo en el DVD la película que había traído.

Estando tan exaltada apenas nada le salía bien, pero de eso ella no se daba cuenta pues estaba demasiado distraída en sus pensamientos. Tiró la mitad de palomitas al echarlas en el bol gigante de color naranja (¡Compartirían el bol mientras veían la película!), intentó agarrar las bebidas y la comida al mismo tiempo para tardar menos por lo que fue un milagro que nada cayera al suelo (Luka estaba esperándola y habían tardado tanto en hacerse las palomitas que ya tenía que estar lista la película desde hacía mil años), se cayeron algunas gotas de limonada cuando colocó todo con torpeza en la mesa (ahora por torpe encima tenía que volver a la cocina para coger un trapo húmedo y limpiar el desastre . Al menos Luka se había reído un poco) y cuando fue a guardar el trapo sucio tropezó con el dobladillo de la alfombra quedando en una situación aún más embarazosa que la anterior, pues se había quedado de rodillas y con el culo en pompa en dirección a Luka.

- Jajaja, Miku eres una torpe.-reventó a carcajadas de nuevo la pelirrosa.

- Jooo.-se quejó levantándose lo más rápido posible mientras se frotaba el trasero con un gesto de fastidio.- No digas eso.-balbuceó colorada como un tomate ya una vez estuvo de pie y por suerte, sin ningún rasguño en las rodillas. Se rascó la cocorota, mirándole cabizbaja. Se sentía algo humillada, y más con aquel comentario.

- Pero es por eso que eres muy mona.-le confesó poco después sin dejar de reír. Su expresión denotaba aprecio hacia ella, no había ningún gesto de burla.- Anda, coge el bol y las bebidas.-le pidió señalando hacia la mesa.

Miku arqueó una ceja poniendo los brazos en jarra, obviamente porque ella estaba sentada en el sillón y aunque había preparado la película podía molestarse en hacer algo más. A regañadientes, como antes cogió todo lo de la mesa como le fue posible.

En ese momento la pelirrosa estiró las piernas, y con los pies le zafó del tobillo y le arrastró hasta ella. Una vez la tuvo en frente, la abrazó por la cintura y la sentó encima de su regazo. Le sonrió con picardía cuando Miku la miró asustada, pues había tenido que hacer equilibrios para mantener la suerte que hasta ahora había tenido en que la comida no terminara desperdigada en el suelo.

- ¿Comenzamos a ver la peli?-le preguntó.

No esperó respuesta pues directamente alzó la mano en la que agarraba el mando y le dio a _play_. Se acomodó con ella encima, esperando a que ella también lo hiciera y empezó a coger de las palomitas.

En ese momento Miku se dio cuenta que las luces ya estaban apagadas, por lo que Luka debía haber planeado aquello desde un principio. Algo nerviosa, pero muy feliz en sus adentros, terminó haciéndose un pequeño hueco acurrucándose entre sus piernas. Mientras veían la película, no dejaba de apoyar la cabeza en ella, de oler su perfume, de mirarla de reojo de tanto en tanto y de compartir algún comentario gracioso de alguna escena. Deseaba estar así más de una hora y veinte minutos, que era la duración de la película.

Después de ese periodo de tiempo, como se hizo tarde, pensaron que lo más lógico era irse a la cama. Sentía que había estado muy poco tiempo con ella, pero en realidad tenía sentido. Luka había llegado tarde, después de todo una fiesta pijama consistía en aprovechar la noche. Y eso pretendían, cuando se metieron en la habitación no se fueron directamente a dormir; Luka tenía muchas cosas que contarle, y Miku a ella, por supuesto.

Se pusieron a ver viejas fotos de Miku del álbum de cuando era pequeña (echándose muchas risas con esas fotos en las que salía bailando, metiéndose pajitas por la nariz o bañándose en la playa sin nada encima) , a escuchar canciones que Luka se había metido en su Ipod para que ella escuchara y muchas otras cosas que se querían enseñar la una a la otra. Así hasta llegada bien la madrugada.

Ya cerrándoseles los ojos del sueño, mientras se arropaban, Miku no se atrevió a preguntarle si podían dormir juntas; Por lo que al final durmieron en camas separadas. Echó una mirada disimulada a la Luka ya dormida en el colchón del suelo que hacía unas horas había preparado con todo el amor del mundo para ella. Se imaginaba cómo de agradable podría ser sentir su calor mientras se adormecía. Seguro que en sus brazos, tumbada a su lado, dormiría mejor que nunca.

- _Miku, ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?  
><em>

Pero esa pregunta que salió de las comisuras de Luka, formaba parte de sus sueños, ya que ambas ya dormían.


End file.
